


Orange Slices

by mercury_blu3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, College, Cute, Drama, Fluff, Minecraft, Multi, Parental Issues, School, THE ONES THAT INCLUDE SMUT ARE ALL 18 OR OVER, chat, no smut with minors theyre going to be included in lower classes but no ships of them, potential smut?, relationship drama, some tws, this is just their characters please dont kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_blu3/pseuds/mercury_blu3
Summary: "I don't remember the look of your face.. But I remember your touch."---- DARK ACADEMIA MCYT AU -----It's a new year... And it seems like most students have been transferred to this new and and poshschool known as Belladona High.. But who knows what lies in the depths of this castle like school?----------------------------Also if this gets any form of attention please DO NOT bring it up to CCs or anyone related to any of the said CCs in this fanfic.(oh also there will not be any smut or fluff with minors, this includes Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo but I don't know if Ranboo will have a large spot in this fanfic although I will see how it goes.)(OH and this isn't by any form irl shipping btw this is simply their characters in an AU + although they are in school you could say they're in university or college because they're all 18/19 beside the minors and Phil but that is because I do not want any smut that includes minors even if they're 17.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

THIS IS A WIP


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of girls join their new school.. Oddly enough, some recognize one and other.. perhaps childhood friends?

🎕

_Minx rested her head on Niki's shoulder as the group of three walked, ever since they were kids her, Rhianna and Niki have always been best friends.. And today, it was their first day of college! They didn't know what to expect but they surely knew that it would be easier considering they both shared classes and they were pretty much inseparable. The soft clicks of their shoes on the cold autumn ground after a good rain made a somewhat eerie sound by itself... but when covered by the girls' voices it was almost fully quiet. The group quietly laughed and talked like a group of chatty cats until they noticed some other people walking in their same direction- most likely going to school, although they didn't care Minx did bat an eye to one of the fellow kids walking. He seemed tall with scruffy dirty blond hair- yet she didn't see his face, he was too far ahead of them to notice any other features beside his fairly built body- about 6'2? maybe 6'3. Next to him another boy, with similar dark hair but fairly shorter and lankier than the other, he seemingly had glasses? Not any glasses though, round and white yet they looked like weird sunglasses. And the other boy had olive like skin and darker hair._

_"Looks like they're going to our school." Minx smirked and looked over at Rhianna,_

_"They look like some weird jocks." Rhianna said as she focused her eyes on her phone._

_"Mmm... Who?" Niki blinked and looked at the two, she was still slightly tired so she kinda didn't listen._

_Minx threw her head in their direction and Niki stared at them with a confused stare._

_"Why is he wearing sunglasses..." She questions_

_Both Minx and Rhianna shrugged, quite a strange choice of fashion but they weren't the ones in his place so they really couldn't speak on it. Eventually they reached a small pathway that lead to the gates of their School._

__

_The school was nicely covered in plants and nice creamy brown colors, it almost seemed like a castle! The windows were so clean and icy from the cold Autumn wind that softly pressed against the thin yet nice large windows, small spikey towers reached and pointed to the sky... It looked like a Church and a castle mixed together into a school and it seemed so posh and expensive. Little statues of various birds gods or animals were nicely planted on the roof of the school next to the windows of what seemed like various classrooms? Maybe libraries- but this was not the only part of the school, this was just the first and main part of it. Behind the large school another big building in which the dorm rooms and various other places stayed, it was so large and nicely placed with each building having a nice line of plants and flowers near it. The whole place around this school seemed like something out of a dream.. The girls didn't expect it to be so nice, a small gasp left Niki's mouth as she looked up at the school._

_"Oh my-" Rhianna also looked up shocked._

_"When did we choose to go to this posh looking school?" Minx grabbed their hands and walked over to the entrance- or what she thought was the entrance..._

_No one was there?? Was this the wrong building? She looked around for a sight of anyone until she saw someone who looked somewhat like a professor at this school, he wasn't extremely tall and seemed around his late 20s or maybe 30s, he had blond hair and wore a nice lightly green tinted suit with a suitcase in which she assumed he had his supplies for.. classes? She walked over to the man and greeted him softly, the Irish woman pressed her palms together in hopes for the man to lead her to their destination._

_"Pardon me sir- in any hopes do you know where the entrance to the school is?" Minx requested._

The man stared at her for a second.. He then realized they must've been new to Belladona High. The mans softly smiled and broke the silence,

"Ah yes, of course you must be new to our school! Just follow my lead.. Also, you may call me Professor Phil"

The man lead through them and after a good 2 minutes of walking they reached the door, once they went inside the hallway was filled with soft colored that were tinted by the golden sunlight and nice paintings on the wall. The man turned to them and grinned.

"Here at Belladona High we have a slight policy on the first day that our students get to wander around and get an image of where their surroundings are, around 11 PM you shall come to the cafeteria for lunch, whilst on the other days you can choose to come pick your meal up and either eat at your dorm or somewhere on the school properties, this will apply for most of the school year and we need to see you prepare your dorm by the end of the two week time that you're given. Of course don't be afraid to ask some about where other nice places are in the school, and if you get confused as to where the cafeteria is just follow the lead of the students. You will be given your note and where your dorm is at about 2 PM. You will also get a good look at how the dorms are placed and if you and your friends will be able to live in the same dorm! I wish you the best of luck on your first day of school!" And so the man walked off.. He did give a good explanation of their day which the girls greatly appreciated. 

"Oh lord," Niki huffed in an overwhelmed expression.

"I'm sure we will be fine Niki." Rhianna smiled and gently grabbed her hand to calm her down.

"I'm guessing we shall go explore?" Minx suggested to the group.

The girls walked side by side and looked around at the pretty insides of the school.. Each hallway had a specific style yet it fit the other one? Each window was so similar yet so different and each beam of light falling through it gently laid on the brown and light colors of the hallways. Chandeliers fell from the tall ceiling but they weren't lit, the hallways stayed in silence.. dead silence.. No voices no footsteps beside theirs. 

Each room had a small statue of a person- of which they assumed maybe... principals? Everything was so organized and so beautiful... No mistakes- no imperfections.. How long did it take for them to make this place so ethereal, it looked like it was made by Aphrodite herself, just pure beauty. After long minutes of walking by themselves they noticed two boys, a somewhat tall blond young boy and a shorter boy with dark shaggy brown hair. The boy with blond hair seemed confident and cocky whilst the one with dark hair seemed shy and bubbly, they also looked much younger than the girls.. About? 16 maybe 17? Whilst the girls were both 18-19. They slowly walked past them but the blond boy gave them a stare and shouted for their attention.

"Hey! Who are you two?" He asked.. His voice was British and quite loud- it almost made Minx laugh.

"We're new here, I'm Niki this is Rhianna and this is Minx!" Niki announced in her soft and quiet tone.

The rude child laughed and put his hand to his ear.

"Huh? Didn't hear ya!" He burst out laughing and a tall man- far taller than they thought with large fluffy brown hair appear from the other side- huh? They didn't see him but as soon as the boy saw him he shut down and looked quite afraid, Niki turned to him with a confused stare and It seemed like the girls were too busy giving the boy a death stare, he walked over to the boy and looked down at him.

"Tommy, apologize." His voice was deep and it suddenly rung through the boy's ears.. His name was Tommy huh, the so called "Tommy" looked to Niki with a scared stare and immediately started saying sorry.

"My apologies ma'am!" After the apology he quickly grabbed the other boy and ran off. He ran before Niki could even accept his sorry. She looked up to the man who soon started walked away too but he turned to the girl and left her with a simple wink.. Charming- yet intimidating. Niki shook her head and turned to the two girls who were ranting about the rude encounter. 

"Let's go, I'm sure he's just a dumb little kid." Minx said angrily and walked off with the group of girls.

🎕

After the girls had ate their lunch and got their dorm note they all went to their new dorm and looked inside, they decided which room they wanted. For now, it was time to start packing up so the girls eventually headed back come in hopes to see their new school in the morning.


	3. New voices

🎕

The next morning Minx was first to come back to the school, it was a Saturday but she was told students could come in to prepare their new dorms at any time. She was holding two large boxes filled with stuff, one had a small piece of paper on the side that said "Sensible". The girls were still packing but she agreed to help them later that day so they could bring in the stuff. Minx looked up as she was holding the boxes under her chin somewhat struggling. Her shoes made loud taps on the ground whilst she walked down the weird road that led to their school, she didn't think much of it she just really needed to remember her numbe- fuck. She had forgotten her note at home.. She gently placed her boxes down at the gate and sighed, rubbing her temples to calm down then someone approached her. 

He had pretty eyes and a soft smile, he didn't seem quite tall either maybe somewhat her size yet he seemed very handsome. His skin was a light brown and he was wearing a beanie that slightly covered his hair, small spikey parts of his dark hair peeked out though. He had dark umber eyes and he wore a jacket and some dark navy jeans. He also had some basic shoes- sneakers but it sort of fit him? He walked up to her and rubbed the back of his head.

"Erm- Do you need a hand?" His voice wasn't very deep but it was calming.

Minx looked up at him with a confused face.. She did need a hand but she was stubborn- **_very_** _stubborn._

_"I don't need you to help me!" She sat up and struggled to grab the boxes again, he giggled and grabbed one of the boxes._

_"Come on now, do you know where your dorm is?" He laughed and walked in front of her, she looked confused but didn't respond for a good second._

_"Well- you see I sort of... Forgot my note at home." She said in a flustered voice- she didn't want to seem as a fool._

_"That's fine," He reassured her._

_"They usually put names on the door either way so we will just need to look around a bit." He then added._

_He seemed calm- far more calmer than her, and honestly Minx kind of liked that. He certainly was charming for that._

🎕

Once they had arrived at her dorm he placed her box of stuff in front of her and smiled, leaning against the door he smirked.

"Alex, you?" He asked.

"Minx... Nice to meet you, Alex." She responded and stared him down then looked at him again with a smile.

"Well that's a nice name, a quite interesting one yet I like it. It fits you." The comment he made sort of confused Minx at first but then she understood.

"You too," 

"Ah.. You think my name is interesting?" His smirk never left his mouth yet it became more wide.

"W- Uh! Yes! But- In a good way of course..." She slightly covered her mouth, she misspoke and she felt flustered again.

He giggled and gently placed a hand on her shoulder as he walked past her, Minx turned to him slightly as his fingers separated from her shoulder with each move. He turned his head and winked then eventually walked off.

"See you around Minx."

His voice echoed through the hall. Minx turned around and opened the door to their dorm.

🎕

Meanwhile Rhianna was still dressing up and packing stuff with Niki, they had only 2 more boxes to do and they should be fine to move in tonight considering they already had got their beds there and all they needed is their stuff. Minx knocked at the door since Rhianna finished packing her stuff but she had came to help Niki out and do her makeup there so they all agreed on meeting at Niki's place. She quickly ran to the door and opened it, Minx walked inside and sat down next to the boxes waiting for them to be ready.

"C'mon! I'm craving to go to our dorm already." Minx groaned.

"Did you take your stuff there already?" Rhianna asked.

"Mhm! I also met some guy that I think also goes to our school." She added.

Niki and Rhianna turned their heads to her with confused smiles.

"Well, what is he like?" Niki put a question.

"Eh... He's about my size in height- he has light brown skin... He wore a beanie, and his hair barely peeked out of it.. and he had well dark brown eyes." Minx explained.

"Was he sweet?" Rhianna turned her head back to the mirror and continued to add her eyeliner on.

"Mhm, he kept smirking and he walked off with a wink but he was okay." She sat up and brushed herself off.

"He seems flirty." Niki suggested then she walked over to her closet where she pulled her clothes out.

"Maybe... Probably only in a friendly way though." 

She placed her clothes inside a large box and then closed it up, she wrote on the side "Clothing." and the placed it to the corner of the room alongside everything else.

"Are you done Rhianna?" Niki walked over to her and leaned against the chair.

"Almost."

"It's almost 1PM c'mon already!" Minx begged.

"Okay okay! I'm finished."

Rhianna cleaned up the vanity and placed it in a small box, the girls each grabbed some boxes and made their way out.

🎕

Not long after they arrived back at the dorms.. Sun was starting to fall and the light beaming from the golden sunset shined the surface of various buildings in their school grounds. The halls were empty- perhaps they were the first to make their dorms? Niki stared at the cold and mysterious walls of the long and dark halls... Every few steps you'd see a small candle that would light up the hall every so slightly. Reaching their dorm Niki sighed, she knew she had too many belongings and she needed to get to work as soon as she walked inside and she really was excited but she knew she'd be so tired afterwards. Minx slowly opened the door and put down her boxes. 

Each room was empty but each one had a bed for each of the girls. The group spread out into their own rooms and began unpacking. The light would grow weaker and weaker as hours passed and it almost seemed like forever for them to even get this over with.. After each box was emptied it would be thrown out in the corner until the corner would once again be stacked with empty boxes, not only did they have to arrange their items they also had to arrange their closets! It was overall a long process. After maybe 3 or 4 hours of making their rooms they eventually finished, Rhianna was first to finish though- once she was done she laid on her bed.. Her room seemed as if it had been renovated over the years- it always looked too good to be true! 

Rhianna's room had good tints of brown and whites that complimented her soft colors, it seemed as if the girls went for the same aesthetic. Her bed seemed messy but that was how she liked it and of course all of her plants.. She felt at home.

Minx was next to finish her room.. Similar to Rhianna's she had nice tints of brown but with more lighter and grey tones, they both had matching mirrors too! Her room was slightly cleaner but she knew she'd pretty much make her bed a mess after she took her long awaited sleep.

Lastly Niki's, it was softer with almost pinkish colors.. she also had a TV in there since she really couldn't sleep without something playing in the background. Same as the other girls she had various plants and other things that brought her comfort and made her feel at home.

🎕

After the girls had went out and bought some food they all went in their rooms and relaxed.. Some on their phones- others on their laptops and even some sleeping! Of course- Minx had fallen asleep first, she was always so sleep after a long day but Niki and Rhianna still hadn't gotten their hit of tiredness. Rhianna walked out to the kitchen to throw her empty plastic food bowl but she heard a slight knock, she quickly threw the bowl out and walked to their door slowly opening it. Ah yes! The professor- Phil was it?

"Oh! Professor Phil! Good evening." Rhianna said with a smile.

"Good evening! I see you've settled in your new dorm yes?" He politely asked.

"Oh yes! It's very neat.." She responded 

"Mhm, I see.. But I came here because I was told that my boy caused one of you trouble?" He asked once again pressing his palms together softly.

"Hm.. Uh- Oh yea! Well- not me but my friend.. If I remember correctly he had blue eyes and blonde hai- wait your boy?" She got cut off by his choice of words.

"Oh yes yes!" He laughed. "My boy yes.. He's my son!"

"Ah- your son... I'm assuming he had told you?" She was quite surprised but she could see the similarity between them.. Both had blonde hair, blue eyes and similar facial structures.

"Well.. Actually my other son told me! I'm assuming you met him too?"

"Erm.. I don't quite know I do remember some other guy making your son apologize to Niki and your son seemed quite scared." She added.

"Oh yes that was him! I do apologize if my boys gave you troubles I don't intend on them being such trouble makers- specifically Tommy.. He has quite the attitude." The professor seemed quite embarrassed by his son's actions especially to new students.

"Oh don't worry professor! I'm sure it didn't affect Niki that much perhaps he had some bad manners that day."

"Perhaps.." The professor stared at the floor then looked back up. "Oh yes I almost forgot! I wanted to remind you that you are free to roam around if you need anything- if you wish to read books or study perhaps? We just would prefer if you don't go in closed rooms such as the Ball or classrooms.." He smiled

"The Ball..?" Rhianna asked.

"Oh yes! The Ball.. Here at Belladona high we have a nice Ball for students to attend- we love basing our school over Greek and Medieval structures or aesthetics so we have a small Ball! Of course you can attend with your friends or attend with a date!" He explained

"I see.."

"But I shall be going now, I expect to see you Monday!" He smiled and walked off.

Rhianna closed the door and rubbed her eyes. Niki came out her room and gently leaned against her door frame.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"The professor." Rhianna stopped in her tracks and looked at her friend.

"Oh? What'd he say?'

"He talked about how that kid that annoyed you and the other guy are his kids and how there's a ball or something" She quickly said.

"Hold on- His kids? That blonde kid and the other guy are HIS kids? But he seemed so nice.. And his- son seemed so rude." Niki said

Rhianna shrugged and they both walked back into their rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly I wont be adding on a chapter tonight because I'm quite tired and I'm starting school again tmrw but I hope to add one later on in the week.


	5. In your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy figures something out about his boyfriend yet he approaches in a very emotional way.
> 
> (IK THIS IS NEW BUT THIS WILL BE RELEVANT TO THE STORY TRUST ME,)
> 
> TW: Gaslightly, Manipulation, (THERE WILL ALSO BE SOME PARTS WITH SLIGHT AGGRESSIVE TAKES SO IF YOURE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THINGS SUCH AS GRABBING WITH ANGER/ PUSHING ETC PLEASE DO NOT READ THAT PART.)

🎕

_Ever since summer break Fundy had started to notice strange things about his boyfriend.. They haven't talked face to face in very long and he had grown suspicious of Dream during that period.. Less words in their messages, less importance, less love, less **everything**. He felt so empty and so scared during that time because he had heard certain things about Dream and George going around, his good friends began telling him stories that seemed untrue! Them holding hands.. Talking to each other late at night.. Even George going around and telling their friends that he is "seeing" someone._

_Fundy decided it was enough, he wanted to confront him today and he needed to talk about this subject as it hurt him so much. He wanted to take a calm approach but he was unsure on how to start.. First thing he needed to do was well- get to Dream. The young man grabbed his smartphone and sighed, his dark orangey hair hovered over his phone as he furrowed his brows and stared at the bright light with various dry and unloving messages under the name of " **Dream💚"**_

_The messages simply seemed so sad... so quiet... so boring._

**_Today at 7:45 PM_ **

**_"Hey are you up? :]"_ **

_" **Mhm."**_

_**"How have you been, we haven't really talked in a while."** _

_**"Fine, wbu"** _

_**"I've been okay! I've been missing you though.."** _

_**"Same."** _

_**"I kinda want for us to meet up soon, I miss hugging you."** _

_**"Up to you."** _

_**"Did you eat anything? What were you up to today."** _

_**"Some soup, gtg to do homework ily"** _

_**"Okay.. I love you too."** _

_It had been like that for about a week or so already, everything seemed so useless to Dream whilst Fundy was trying his best. He knew he needed to meet up with him so he decided to send him a message._

_**Today at 4:23 PM** _

_**"Dream we need to speak, I need to see you at school park in about an hour. You need to come or I don't know if I can continue this anymore."** _

_His heart broke while he wrote the last 4 words.. But he knew it was the truth. Fundy placed his phone down and looked to his closet, he walked away from his phone and his mess of his bed and began getting dressed. A buzz came from his phone, he turned his head and slowly walked back to check what it said.. Exactly what he expected.  
  
_

**_"What... Okay I'll see you there."_ **

_He knew he wasn't confused, he probably knew that his lying ways got to him._

🎕

The dirty blonde haired boy sat down as he waited for his beloved to arrive... Beloved- quite a weird way to announce someone who he has hurt... He was scared but he knew he probably found out, quite frankly he still did have some pity for Fundy, like why would you every want to be with someone like Dream? He acknowledged the fact that he was pure trash and he knew he was using two boys for pretty much his own advantage. But he did love one of them.. He loved Fundy too! But his love faded, he saw something in George, something he didn't see in Fundy.. For the most part he felt sick to his stomach that he did this but he never wanted to admit it. 

His head hanged to the ground, then suddenly he could hear footsteps coming near him, near the same park that they told their love for each other..

But this time, it wasn't a sunny and bright day.. It was gloomy, sad, and foggy- quite the opposite of the day they once loved.. Just like their relationship. Dream sat up and smiled softly as he gently grabbed his boyfriend's hands, Fundy pulled away though.. He didn't want Dream to touch him whatsoever, his eyes glared into Dream's he was upset and hurt.

"Are you with someone else?" Fundy accused his boyfriend.

"What?!" Dream got defensive, but he knew Fundy was right.

( TW: FROM HERE ON IT GETS VERY ANGSTY AND MORE AGGRESSIVE )

"You're off with someone else aren't you? Do they have eyes like mine? A pretty smile? You don't talk to me like you used, you're in love- but not with me are you?" Fundy held back his tears.

Dream grabbed his wrists and forced him to look into his eyes. Fundy flinched and pulled back, eventually he gave in and tears fell down his cold cheeks. 

"- I wouldn't.. Ever- trust me!" Dream's words mumbled as he hurried to speak.

Fundy looked past him and walked back as he shuffled his face in his sleeves. Dream walked behind him trying to explain himself.

"No! Fundy wait! I love you please! It wasn't anything, I just- I didn't know when to tell you please!" He struggled explaining but even he wouldn't believe himself.

Fundy walked into his dorm and bashed his door open, struggling to look around as his eyes were filled with tears that continued to fall down his face. He fell to his knees and looked around for any of Dream's belongings or clothes, opening his mirror he grabbed the pile then heard his door slam open. Dream ran to him and tried to gently grab him but instead he forcefully made him look at him, the pile of clothes fell to the ground, some fell outside the window and it just spilled everything down and made a mess. Fundy sobbed as he pushed Dream away from him.

"LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!" Dream got hostile and shouted at him, Fundy held his sobs back and sniffed as he stared at him in fear.

"I was trying to- tell you! You never listened! You always tried to make too much of us! You're doing all of this for what?!" He breathed heavily after shouting his lungs out to him.. He noticed Fundy was scared he would hurt him- but he wouldn't.. he was hostile because he was accused but he knew he hurt him.

"... You still lied to me!" Now Fundy became hostile, he pressed his fingers against his chest and pushed Dream away. His tears began again like a river.

"Fundy for the love of god! Please!" Dream sighed and walked back to him gently grabbing his arm.

He pushed away and grabbed his clothes, throwing them out the door.

**_"Don't come back to me when your boyfriend leaves your sorry ass."_ ** _His harsh voice echoed through the halls as he pushed dream out his door and slammed it shut._

_There he sat.. In a pile of clothes at the door of his now- ex beloved... He pressed his hands against the door and sighed.. He fucked up._

_Fundy fell to the ground and sobbed... pressing his back against his door he shoved his head into his hands and cried out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKK THIS WAS QUICK BC I JUST WANTED TO PULL A CHAPTER OUT BUT THIS LIKE I SAID WILL BE RELEVANT.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi!! Sorry I haven't been writing a lot lately but I really have no idea of what to write!! If you have any suggestions please comment them because I truly want to continue this.


End file.
